goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Playten
Alice Playten was an American actress. Biography Born Alice Plotkin in New York City, she began her career as a child actress, mainly specialising in musicals, though she would also go on to appear in a number of straight plays, including Wozzeck and Sister Mary Ignatius Explains It For You. In addition to her stage appearances, Playten appeared on screen a number of times, including playing Blixx (and voicing Gump) in Legend, and voicing characters in Felix the Cat and My Little Pony: The Movie as well as guesting on Frasier and Law and Order. She passed away in 2011. Singing Playten appeared in a large number of stage musicals in her career, beginning with that of Baby Louise in Gypsy, Bet in Oliver! and Ermengarde in the original production of Hello, Dolly! Her roles included appearances in experimental shows such as Promenade and the comic sketch piece National Lampoon's Lemmings. She also appeared in the original productions of First Lady Suite, Seussical (as Mrs. Mayor) and Caroline, or Change. Stage Gypsy (1959) *May We Entertain You? (duet) Oliver (1963) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) Hello, Dolly (1964)(originated the role) *Put on Your Sunday Clothes *Finale Act II Henry, Sweet Henry (1967)(originated the role) *Nobody Steps on Kafritz (solo) *Poor Little Person (contains solo lines) Promenade (1969) *Unrequited Love (contains solo lines) *Four (Naked Lady)(contains solo lines) *Capricious and Fickle (You Cad)(solo) The Last Sweet Days of Isaac (1970) *A Transparent Crystal Moment (contains solo lines) *My Most Important Moments Go By (contains solo lines) *Love, You Came to Me (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *I Want to Walk to San Francisco *Act II Finale National Lampoon's Lemmings (1973)(originated the role) *Pizza Man (solo) *I Do for You (solo) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *If Mama Was Married (duet) Up From Paradise (1981) *In the Centre of Your Mind (Keep the Lord)(contains solo lines) *It's Just Like I Was You (duet) *I'm Me, We're Us (duet) *Lonely Quartet (contains solo lines) *I Am the River/Waltz (solo) *As Good as Paradise (contains solo lines) *All Love (contains solo lines) *Never Seen the Garden Again (contains solo lines) One Two Three Four Five (1987)(originated the role) *One For a Rainy Day (contains solo lines) *No Women in The Bible (contains solo lines) *Where Will It End/Prayer (reprise)(contains solo lines) First Lady Suite (1993)(originated the role) *"This Is the Worst Birthday..." (solo) *Where's Mamie? (solo) *My Husband Was an Army Man (solo) *Melba, Gloria (duet) *"to Algiers!" (duet) *Algiers (contains solo lines) *Kidnapping (contains solo lines) *Old Rules Are Old Rules (duet) *Tomorrow I Will Love You More (contains solo lines) *Bluer Than Blue... (contains solo lines) Seussical (2000)(originated the role) *Here on Who (contains solo lines) *How to Raise a Child (duet) *The Military (contains solo lines) *Horton Sits on the Egg *Solla Sollew (contains solo lines) *The Grinch Carved the Roast Beast (contains solo lines) *Finale/Oh, the Thinks You Can Think! *Curtain Call/Green Eggs and Ham Funny Girl (2002) *I'm the Greatest Star (solo) *Cornet Man (contains solo lines) *His Love Makes Me Beautiful (contains solo lines) *I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight (duet) *People (solo) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Sadie, Sadie (contains solo lines) *Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat (contains solo lines) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) *Don't Rain on My Parade (Reprise)(solo) Caroline, or Change (2003)(originated the role) *Caroline, There's Extra Lunch (contains solo lines) *Rose Stopnick Can Cook (contains solo lines) *JFK (contains solo lines) *The Chanukah Party (contains solo lines) *I Don't Want My Child to Hear That (contains solo lines) *A Twenty Dollar Bill and Why? (contains solo lines) *The Twenty Dollar Bill (contains solo lines) It Must Be Him (2010)(originated the role) Gallery playtenermengarde.jpg|'Ermengarde' in Hello, Dolly! playtenkafritz.jpg|'Kafritz' in Henry, Sweet Henry. Playtendavispromenade.jpg|'Miss U' and Mr. T in Promenade. Playtenlemmings.jpg|'Goldie Oldie' in National Lampoon's Lemmings playtengellman.jpg|'Grandma Gellman' in Caroline, or Change. Playten, Alice Playten, Alice